pouetpufandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario 2D World (series)
Super Mario 2D World is a level series made by Froggie06855 (being his first series and only levels submitted). The series has, for now, 4 worlds with every world containing 5 levels a piece with worlds C and D not featuring Mario. Concept: The idea was influenced by the positive distinct Super Mario 3D World left, but a game like that couldn't be easily replicated so it was just decided that the level design and for the most part music would be from that game are heavily inspired by such. However ideas began to pop into Froggie06855 head and the level went from a redesign to an original series. World A * Super Mario 2D World - World A - 1 (Super Tree Land): ''The starting level which was initially very easy and basic until being revisited by Froggie06855 i which scenery and game play was improved as well as the difficulty being increased to "Middle". The level is your run of a mill grass starter (though much diffuclt) with plenty of secrets and shortcuts and is very speedrun friendly. The second half of the level is a harder auto scrolling level. This is one of the very few levels to be put in the "Good Section." It's also "''Super Mario 2D World" viewed and most rated level. * Super Mario 2D World - World A - 2 (Super Hoping Hill): ''This level is a bit more easier and creative then that of the last level. This level also introduces what would later become a recurring element in 2D World POW Blocks (The last level only used it to access a secret). Like it's predecessor it also contains a few auto scrolling parts. This level was also revised, but not to such an extent of ''Super Three Tree Land. This level is notable for being the easiest level in the series and for also being put in the "Good Section" though still scoring higher then that of it's predecessor. * Super Mario 2D World - World A - 3 (Up,Up And Up): ''As the title implies the level is one of the 2 levels two be auto scrolling up. However only half the level is auto scrolling, but the game play still requires the player to go up. While more harder the previous two to the point it is actually rated "Hard" it's not the hardest level in the series. This also the first level to fully implement the POW Block as in an entire gameplay around it. Despite being rated an 88 much later after moving time this level was put in the Good Section. It's also the first level in the series not to have custom music. * '''Super Mario 2D World - World A - ♛' (Super Boom Boom Castle): ''As of currently this level is the hardest level in the series and is rated "Extreme", due to it. This level introduces Bowser as well, but this is only a cameo and is meant to be ignored. The level ends with a one on one with Boom Boom. The level contains a lot of hazards and on top of such rarely gives power ups so for the most part the player will be playing as small Mario. This level contrary to others discourages speed and is more on timing. One thing to note is that this is the only level to be in the "Best Section" in world A. World B * '''Super Mario 2D World - World B - 1' (Super New Yoshi Island): '' * '''Super Mario 2D World - World B - 2' (Super Run For It Island): * Super Mario 2D World - World B - 3 (Boom Boom Final Missile): ''What makes this level special from the other ones is how it's formatted like a Boss Level. This level slightly harder than it's successor and ends with a one on one confrontation with Boom Boom like A Castle, but with more harmful obstacles to the player. This level also contains a handful of bullet bills probably a reference to the tittle. Like every other subsequent B level this level was placed in "Best Sections". This level is also noteworthy for being in a different style than that of the other levels in the series. This is also the last level Froggie06855 made before his hiatus. * '''Super Mario 2D World - World B - ♛' (King Bowser Last Stand): ''Initially rated Extreme now simply being hard it continue the chain of Levels being categorized in the "Best Section". Marking the return of Froggie06855 ending his hiatus this is the second level to contain a CBG. The first part being inspired by NSMBW (making it the 3rd level in the series to be inspired by an official level) involves Mario being rose by lava on some platforms with enemies on it. The midpoint is the third level to contain a room where the player can get plenty of coins. The ending is akin to Up,Up, And Up just way more difficult, but a bit more shorter. The finale ends with a battle with Bowser marking his second appearance just with him being more prominent this time. Likewise Boom Boom appears, but it's very short bordering on a cameo. What's noteworthy is this level was initially a tag level. * '''Super Mario 2D World C - 1 '(The Mushroom City): Bonus Levels: * Super Mario 2D World - World A - ✰ (Super Challenging Doors): ''While not as hard as the predecessor this level is very challenging. All four goals contains a hard implication of an aspect of Mario. Door 1 focuses on speed and platform. The second one focuses more on speed and enemies. The third one is a diffuclt rematch agianst Boom Boom and the final one involves a bunch of diffucult enemies. The great thing is after each door (with two exceptions) the user can gain another power up. This level was placed on the "Good Section" and is Froggie06855 least favorite level. * '''Super Mario 2D World - World B - ✰' (The Perfect Run''):'' * Super Mario 2D World - World C - ✰ * Super Mario 2D World - World D -✰ External links Super Mario 2D World On Pouetpu-games Category:Level Series